


Doggone it!

by Jparker97



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dodger - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97
Summary: You’re house sitting when you find Chris’ lost dog Dodger.





	Doggone it!

“I can’t believe I have to spend my vacation house sitting,” I groaned, flopping down on the couch. I flew out to Santa Monica to visit my cousin, but as I pulled my car up to her house, she was getting into her car. She said there was an emergency and she needed to leave town for a few days, so if I could watch the house, she would make it up to me when she got back. It’s not a bad deal. She has an awesome backyard filled with a gorgeous in-ground pool, a hot tub, a grotto, and I now have it all to myself for the foreseeable future.

I grabbed my phone and pulled up Twitter, scrolling through my feed when I came across a few tweets from Chris Evans and his brother Scott, about his missing dog, Dodger.

“Oh no. Gone for a couple days? Poor thing. I hope they find him,” I said to myself, not really thinking much about it. I played on Facebook, Instagram, and Tumblr awhile before I tossed my phone down and grabbed my keys. My cousin had given me her key before she left so I could come and go as I pleased.

I got in my car and pulled up the GPS on my phone and decided to go exploring. I had traveled a few streets away when I drove past a dog that looked familiar. There’s NO WAY…

I turned around and went back to check on him. I got out of my car and held my hand out for him to sniff. “Hey, baby. It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you,” I called out softly, crouching down to his level. He eyed me warily at first, seeing as I was a stranger, he wasn’t sure he could trust me.

I waited patiently until the dog came to me, sniffing then licking my hand. “Good boy. Yes, you’re a good boy aren’t you?” I crooned in a baby voice while I stroked his fur. “Let’s check your tag and see who your mommy or daddy is.” I grabbed the collar and after dodging his tongue, I was able to make out his name. “OMG! You ARE Dodger! You’re ok!” I couldn’t believe my luck.

I called him to my car and said the magic words any fur baby understands. “Go bye-bye?”

The tan and white mutt jumped in the passenger seat and sat down, waiting for me to take off, his muzzle practically turned up in a smile.

I drove very carefully back to my cousin’s house, talking to my new companion along the way. He would whine or bark in answer to my questions and statements. When we got inside the house, he jumped on the couch and started to waller around like a goofball. “Yeah, you’re definitely Chris’ dog.”

He had rolled onto his back, so the look he gave me was even funnier due to his tongue flopping around and his teeth showing. “Dork,” I muttered while I looked for something he could eat. I found some hamburger meat that had been thawed out, so I cooked and drained it, putting it on a plate on the floor. He vaulted over the back of the couch and began to devour the meat.

I slipped his collar off so I could look at it better and see if there was a number I could call. I found what looked to be a California number on the back, so I called it.

 _ **Hey, it’s Chris. Can’t get to the phone right now, so leave ya name and numbah and I’ll call ya back.**_ Damn, his Boston accent is strong in his voice mail.

Well, I’ll leave him a message. “Hi. Chris? I found Dodger. Call me back when you get this.” I ended the call then turned on my camera, taking a picture of Dodger and sending it to the number. Suddenly, an incoming call was coming through. I hit accept and answered “Hello?”

“Hi. Oh my God, did you really find him?

“Yea. Is this Chris?”

“Yeah. You found Dodger? Is he ok?”

“Yes, I did. He’s fine. I cooked him some hamburger to eat. I don’t have any dog food.”

“That’s ok. Can I meet you somewhere to pick him up? I’m in Hollywood meeting with my agent.”

“I’m in Santa Monica. We could meet at the Pier?”

“Perfect. I’ll call you when I get there.”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you soon and-

“Wait! How will I know it’s you?”

“Uh, Chris,” I bite back my laughter at the stressed ‘daddy.’ “I’ll be the one with Dodger by my side?”

He chuckles. I can picture him throwing his head back in a laugh. “Right. Yea. Ok, then. Bye.”

“It’s okay, you were worried. We’ll see you in about twenty minutes.”

Holy shit. I was gonna meet Chris Evans! Dodger flopped over on his side, apparently in a food coma. I squatted down next to him and rubbed his belly. “Are you full boy? Did you eat enough?” I asked, seeing that the plate was empty. “Do you want to see daddy?”

I’ve never seen a dog get up so quick, but this dog did. He went berserk looking for Chris. “Dodger let’s go outside and potty and then we’ll go see daddy.” He ran to the door and turned in circles. I opened the door and he ran out, running to the corner of the house and doing his business before sprinting to the car. I guess he missed Chris too.

I arrived at Santa Monica Pier and parked, letting Dodger out before realizing that I didn’t have a leash for him. Hopefully, Chris brings one. Just then I felt my phone vibrating, signaling that I had another call coming through. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. I’m pulling into the parking lot now.”

“Ok. We’re here. I’m parked at the edge of the beach. I’m wearing a white top and tie-dye shorts. If I see you, I’ll come to you.”

Ok. I’m in brown shorts and a navy blue shirt with a grey sweater.”

“Ok.”

Yea, sure. ‘Cause I have no idea what he looks like, I giggle to myself.

I hung up and started pacing next to the car, Dodger keeping right next to me. God, I hope my makeup isn’t smudged or nothing is stuck in my teeth. Suddenly, Dodger started barking and took off. I turned and watched as he launched himself at Chris, who fell to his knees and began hugging his best friend. I walked up and I could see tears on Chris’ face. “Now that’s a Kodak moment,” I gushed after watching them play. Chris looked up at me, a smile on his face.

“Hi. I’m Chris,” he said, holding his hand out to me as he stood. “Thanks for bringing him. I hope he wasn’t much trouble.” Offering my name, I shook his hand and smiled back.

“It was no problem. He was an absolute angel,” I crooned, reaching down to scratch behind Dodger’s ears.

“Do you have any plans? Maybe I could take you out for dinner as a thank you for finding him,” Chris offered hopefully. Man, Chris was obviously taking tips from Dodger on giving puppy-dog eyes. Well, I didn’t have anything better to do.

“Sure. Why not?” I shrugged, grinning as he offered his arm to me. Looks like this vacation just got way better.


End file.
